Andrew Felix Kaweesi
| birth_place = Uganda | death_date = 17 March 2017 | death_place = Kulambiro, Nakawa in Kampala | alma_mater = Makerere University | occupation = Military Officer Policeman | years_active = 1974 – 2017 | nationality = Ugandan | citizenship = Uganda | known_for = Police Work | home_town = Lwengo | title = Spokesperson of Police since August 2016 Uganda National Police | spouse = Annet Kaweesi }} Andrew Felix Kaweesi was the Assistant Inspector General of Police (AIGP) Uganda, and policeman. He was the Spokesperson of Uganda Police Force from August 2016 to 2017 when he was killed. He died in the rank of a Major General (equivalent NATO code OF-7). Kaweesi joined police during the 2001 police intake and he is the first to die among that intake. In 2016, Kaweesi was appointed by the Inspector General of Police (Kale Kayihura) to be the head of the Police's public relations department. Background Kaweesi was born in Kyazanga, Lwengo district. His parents (Esther and Alfonse Mutabazi) passed on during his childhood and this left him and his siblings in the hands of his relatives. Kaweesi's parents left for them a 640-acre land in Kitwekyagonja village in Lwengo district. Later on, Kaweesi mobilized his siblings to put up a structure on that land. He then married Annet Kaweesi who he had with 4 children. The fifth child was born the following day after Kaweesi's burial. This child was named after Kaweesi in remembrance of his father. Formal education Kaweesi attended primary school at St. Jude primary school from 1982–1989. He joined St. Benard college school, Kiswera for his O'level education and he finished his A'level education at Kitante High school from 1994- 1996. Kaweesi studied Bachelors of Arts in Education for the undergraduate level at Makerere University from 1996 to 1999. He later proceeded for masters at Nkumba University and the University of Nairobi where he studied Masters of Education Planning and Management and Masters of International Studies respectively. Public service * 2015 to 2017: Director of Human Resource Development/Spokesperson Uganda Police Force * September 2014: Director of Operations Uganda Police Force. * 2007-2010: Commandant Police Training School Kabalye. * 2009: Commandant Police Training School Kabalye. * 2006-2009: Personal Assistant to the Inspector General of police. * 2005: Police training consultant for amor Police Academy Somalia. * 2004-2005: Deputy Commandant police training school Masindi. * Feb-May 2004: Police Consultant for Southern Sudan under the Department for International Development (DFID) Fund. * 2002-2003: Officer in charge station Ntungamo District police. * 2001: Cadet leader Police Training School Kibuli. * 2000: Personal Assistant to the District Local Government Chairperson Masaka. * 1999: Director of Studies and teacher at St. Benard's College school Kiswera. * 1997-1999: Chairperson at Makerere Private Students Association (MUPSA) Management and leadership courses attended * Management of national security 2015: Galilee International Management Institute. * Law enforcement supervisor Course 2012: International Law Enforcement Academy. * Strategic security studies Course 2010-2011: National Defense College Nairobi. * Executive Police Development Course 2009: Interpol Lyon France. * Facilitation of learning, Design and Development Course: 2008 person peacekeeping Centre- Cairo Egypt. * Supervisory skills 2004 Makerere University Business School. * Instructional Techniques Course: Oct 2003 Police training school Masindi. * Managing the Training Functions: June 2003 South Africa. * Attended Police Officer Cadet Course 2001: Police training school Kibuli. Death Kaweesi was shot on the morning of 17 March 2017 when he was leaving his home for duty. He was traveling with one of his bodyguards, Kenneth Erau, and the driver, Geoffrey Wambewo, who were both killed about 100metres from Kaweesi's gate. The three dead bodies were taken to Mulago National Referral Hospital for post-mortem. It was discovered that Kaweesi was shot 27times, his bodyguard, Kenneth Erau, was shoot 33 times while the driver, Geoffrey Wambewo, was shot 11 times. The police vehicle in which the three were traveling in was found to have 77 bullet holes. According to eyewitnesses, two riding motorcycles came from behind, passed by and turned back, while stop in front of and shoot the unarmoured police vehicle which the deceased were using. Kaweesi's driver tried to increase the speed but he was overpowered by the motorbikes. Uganda has been facing assassinations with the same mode since November 2016. An example being an army officer Major Sulaiman Kiggundu who was shot dead in his car by gunmen on two motorcycles. Two days before his death, Kaweesi confided in a priest about the message he received on phone threatening his life. The message was from an unregistered number. Twenty-two people were arrested as suspects and still facing charges. Burial Kaweesi was buried in his ancestral home in Kyazanga, Lwengo district on Tuesday, 21 March. Prior to that, Kaweesi's body was taken to St. Andrew's Church, Kulambiro, Ntinda, Kampala on Sunday, 19 March, for prayers at 3:00 pm. And the vigil was held at his home, Kulambiro. Also, a mass at Rubaga Cathedral was held on Monday, 20 March for Kaweesi. See also * Uganda National Police * List of military schools in Uganda * Notable alumni, Makerere University References Category:1974 births Category:2017 deaths Category:Law enforcement in Uganda Category:Ugandan military personnel Category:Makerere University alumni Category:Nkumba University alumni Category:Ugandan Roman Catholics Category:Murdered police officers Category:University of Nairobi alumni